


(Somewhat) Holy Matrimony

by doobler



Series: The Stark-Strange Superfamily [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weddings, a soft fic to ease the pain of Infinity War, its honestly just good wholesome happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: Dear ______,You are formally invited to the wedding of Anthony Edward Stark and Stephen Vincent StrangeOctober 1st 20XXPlease refrain from bringing any weapons of mass destructionSuperpowers to be kept to a minimumVillains are not viable plus ones





	(Somewhat) Holy Matrimony

**Two months until the wedding**

Tony took a few deep shuddering breaths, cursing his own frivolity under his breath. He'd faced absolute horrors, alien plagues, the cold depths of space, and interdimensional atrocities. Handing out a few invitations should be a piece of cake. Smoothing out the creases of his suit, he exited the elevator and began roaming the busy halls of the Helicarrier.

As fortune would have it, the first pair he ran into was Natasha and Clint. They both tried their best to seem professional, though Clint looked ready to burst at the seams. Tony's hands shook slightly when he passed them their invitations, each one labeled with every guest's name. They thanked him, making their way to the hangar. Before Tony turned the hall, he heard Clint whoop excitedly. 

Next was T'Challa. The Wakandan king accepted the invitation humbly, asking how many additional guests he could bring. Tony knew he wouldn't attend an event without his girlfriend  _and_  his sister. With a secretive smile, he swore T'Challa had express permission to bring two guests and that, since he was royalty, he was the only one allowed that opportunity. His Majesty returned the gesture with a playful bow, clapping Tony's shoulder and grinning from ear to ear.

On his way to the bridge, Tony bumped into Bruce. The poor man looked exhausted, no doubt wrecked from a week long mission for the Hulk. His demeanor brightened the moment Tony pulled out the card, however, and he looked at least a decade younger. Again and again, his expressed his happiness for the lovely couple until Tony had to steer him towards the lab to save face. He'd be mortified if anyone caught him looking so flustered.

Before he could cross the last doorway to the bridge, a throng of Young Avengers sidled up to him. He held out a handful of invitations, passing each to Spider-Man, Squirrel Girl, Nightcrawler, Miss America, and Shadowcat. Before he could properly ask how so many X-Men had slipped onto the craft, they sped off, gushing and giggling about the prospect of a wedding.

"Looking for captain Rogers?"

Tony managed a small smile. Fury looked like hell, his arm in a sling, half of his head bandaged heavily, but still stood as strong as he always did. When he noticed Tony's apprehension, Fury offered him a faint grin.

"He's in conference room C. They just wrapped up. Now's your only chance to get him alone."

"Thanks-- you uh. I didn't. I mean we didn't--"

Fury held up his hand, shaking his head.

"I'm not really the wedding type, Stark," He smiled wider before returning to the Helicarier's dashboard controls. "Tend to stick out like a sore thumb. Congratulations, though. We're all pretty damn happy for you."

With a sharp nod, Tony quickened his pace, jogging off the bridge towards the conference rooms. He bobbed and weaved through a small crowd of SHIELD agents, ducking into room C with a huff.

"Tony?"

Steve stood at the end of the table, shuffling a stack of documents. He looked a bit frayed around the edges, having just come back from a mission across the country. The glimmer in his eyes was still there however, bright as it always was.

"You look all out of breath, Stark, you finally doing that workout routine Thor reccomended?"

"Sorry if I don't believe in  _prancercise_ ," Tony drolled, rolling his eyes. "I swear, the internet is meant to be a gift to humanity but those Asgardians sure fucking abuse it."

Steve chuckled softly, giving his papers another shuffle. When he looked back up at Tony, his smile faltered. The other man looked scared.

"Stark? You ok?" He asked.

"Cap, you. Have always been important to me," Tony began. He tucked a hand into his suit, fingers dragging across the last invitation. "Even when I hated you, even when we fought, you've always meant something to me. You're an amazing friend to the point that it's almost a character flaw. I've never met someone so selfless in my life. You. You lead like a leader should and it comes so naturally to you. I'm always amazed by your dedication and confidence and. Even in our darkest moments, I'd be lying if I said part of me didn't find you inspiring."

Steve set down his papers, moving around the table to step closer. His brow knit, worry apparent on his face.

"Tony, are you feeling ok?" He pressed again.

"Steve, I'm feeling absolutely amazing."

Tony pulled out the last invite, presenting it with an affectionate smile. Steve's eyes went wide, his mouth slightly agape.

"October 1st. Stephen said Fall is the perfect time of year to get married. Not too hot, not too cold. One of our first dates was Halloween actually, so I agreed it'd be nice-"

"Thank you, Tony," Steve's voice was thick with emotion. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course uh, Rhodey is gonna be my best man and Wong is Stephen's but we were both hoping you'd be a groomsman? Only if you want, of course, it's not a big deal if you don't want to."

"I'd love to. I really would."

Tony smiled, a weight lifted off his shoulders. He nodded to himself a few times, fists in his pockets, and began to walk out of the room.

"I can bring a plus one?" Steve asked, gingerly opening the envelope with careful fingers. "Would uh. Would you--"

"We'd love it if Bucky came," Tony finished, smiling wider. "It wouldn't feel right without both halves of the American dynamic duo."

Steven hummed in affirmation, clenching the card tightly between his fingers. All sorts of emotions battled on his face. He settled on absolute delight, watching Tony as he left.

"Strange is a very lucky man." Steve called.

"I think we're both pretty damn lucky." Tony replied, slipping on his aviators and walking out the door.

 **One month until the wedding**

Stephen was struggling. He had to visibly shake himself every few moments, his thoughts disconnected and unfocused. He reread the same passage to himself at least three times over. For a moment, he wasn't even sure what language he was looking at.

"Having some troubles, Stephen?" Wong spoke up.

"Huh? Oh. No, I'm. Fine."

"... You haven't turned the page in ten minutes."

Stephen groaned, burying his face in his book.

"This was a mistake." He rubbed at his temples as a migraine began to form.

"Getting married?"

"No! No, definitely not a mistake on that part. Trying to. To plan and study at the same time," Stephen cringed. "I keep imagining I'm at the altar but instead of Tony it's the wizened old corpse of Master Yama."

"That's a three-thousand year old corpse," Wong huffed. "Maybe you should take a break then. Clearly both of these things require the utmost attention."

Stephen inhaled sharply through his nose. He turned back a page, scanning the last paragraph before looking over to his diagram of guest seating. It was significantly harder to plan when you had to make sure certain people stayed very far away from each other. Spider-Man between Shuri  _and_  Clint was a recipe for disaster. Natasha and Wanda weren't on speaking terms. Vision made a few people uncomfortable so he needed a seat at the end of a row. Planning the catering was easier than seating and that thought alone made Stephen's brain hurt.

"Usually I would urge you to focus on your work," Wong quirked an eyebrow. "But... For the past couple months, you've been working exceptionally hard. I've never seen a sorcerer teach in the morning, do hero work in the afternoon, then study at night. And live."

"It's worth it," Stephen affirmed, his jaw set. "I may be getting married but I'm also the Sorcerer Supreme. Both can exist at the same time. If I can graduate med school two years early, I can do this, no problem."

A minute shudder ran down his spine.  _Married_. He'd never get used to that concept.

"Take a break, Stephen," Wong smiled, small but sincere. "You're going to drive yourself insane at this rate. We can pick up some of the slack, you've done more than your fair share."

Stephen blinked rapidly, emotions rising up in his throat. He shut his tome gingerly, plucking up his wedding blueprints and giving them another look over.

"... You're sure you want to attend?" Stephen's voice was small.

"Yes. I'm very sure. I've already bought the suit, it's too late for me to back out."

They shared a quiet laugh, one that echoed through the chambers of Stephen's heart. Setting down his notes, he dragged a hand down his face.

"I'm nervous, Wong."

"You'd be crazy if you weren't. Stark is... Quite a character."

Stephen chuckled, his gaze growing distant as he began to daydream. Tony, making his way down the aisle with Pepper on his arm, eyes shining, smile wide. Flower petals fluttering through the air as the  _Wedding March_  began to play. A sea of guests, all beloved, watching in earnest. Stephen's heart felt fit to burst.

"Yeah. He is."

 **Two weeks until the wedding**

"--yeah. Uh huh. Yup. Alright-- Ok, got it. Yup. Thank you, have a good night."

Tony poked his head out of the closet, his brow quirked inquisitively. He had one leg still in his pants and a shirt looped around his neck.

"We good?" He asked, watching Stephen's face closely.

"Yup!" Stephen replied, rising from his seat on the floor. Tony would never stop being amazed at how effortlessly he moved between standing and lotus position at his age. "The catering company just wanted to confirm some things-- they only just realized exactly whose wedding this is. They sounded a bit uhh starstruck."

Tony snorted, scoffing to himself.

"I used to love the limelight but now it's just kinda annoying," He lamented, ducking back into the closet to finish getting changed. "People always walk on eggshells like I'm some idol or some shit--"

"You are to a lot of people. 'Swhat happens when your struggles are made public throughout your entire life. Lotta people find you relatable."

Tony muttered under his breath. Ten years ago, he'd bask in the praise and glory, secretly ecstatic to be an icon in the eye of the masses. Now, more than anything, he wanted a nice long nap and a hot meal that wasn't interrupted by the next chapter of Armageddon.

"... Do you think I'm a good person?"

Tony walked into the bedroom, fists thrust into the pockets of his pajama pants. The Arc Reactor glowed softly in the dim light. He tapped his fingers across its face, an old nervous habit, listening to the echo of metal against his bones.

"What kinda question is that?" Stephen replied. He was already tucked into bed, doing his nightly check of every Avengers compound. The sparks of the portal illuminated his features, reflecting fire in his eyes. "Of course I do."

"Yeah but you're biased--"

"Who slandered you this time, huh?"

Tony pursed his lips, circling the bed to his side. He sat on the edge of the mattress, head lowered, hands folded in his lap.

"... Me, I guess," His voice was uncharacteristically quiet. "This all feels like a dream. Since. Ever since we got engaged, it's felt unreal. Like I'm in some alternate reality or a simulation. Like I'll wake up any moment now on some alien planet with someone's fists in my head, scrambling my brains around on a metal table."

Stephen narrowed his eyes slightly, inhaling and exhaling through his nose.

"You don't think you deserve to be happy." He finished.

"Yes. That's. Yes, exactly," Tony stood, pacing around the room. His hands were a blur, gesticulating wildly. "I feel like all the bad I've done, all the murder done by my direct actions, all my fuck ups and mistakes and absolute fucking blunders-- it's like it should disqualify me from this fucking story book ending I've got waiting for me."

"Story book, huh? The Iron princeling and his magical bride?" Stephen chuckled. 

"Some shit like that, yeah," The faintest smile crossed his lips. Stephen's sense of humor always pulled a chuckle from his lips, no matter the circumstance. "Someone who was aptly named 'the merchant of death' shouldn't have some fucking picturesque wedding with the man of his dreams. I should. I should be."

 _Jailed, exiled, or dead_ , he thought.

Tony groaned, burying his face in his hands. He'd gotten better about opening up to Stephen over the years but some things could never be said out loud.

"Tony, you need to know that-- that-- can you fucking just. Come to bed? All this pacing is giving me a migraine."

Tony acquiesced, clambering onto the mattress. He tried not to flinch when Stephen pulled him close, cradling his body to his chest. He could feel Stephen's heart  _thump-thump-thumping_  under the soft cotton of his t-shirt. Slightly shaking fingers carded through his hair, blunt nails pleasantly scratching against his scalp.

"You're a good man, Tony, one of the best," Stephen's voice was soft and low. "You're... You're selfless and kind-hearted, you're boundlessly gracious and caring, you're flexible and open-minded... You've saved thousands, hundreds of thousands of people, and shown so much goodness. It should be a crime that you feel this way but. I understand."

Tony let go of the breath he was holding. He let his body slowly relax, deflating in Stephen's arms.

"If you think I'm a good man, I must be." Tony whispered.

"You are. I swear."

 **One day before the wedding**

"I've gathered you here today for a mission of the utmost importance."

Tony regarded his brigade. Stephen, Pepper, Rhodey, Peter, Cap, Bucky, and Clint sat all around him, watching with varying degrees of interest.

"Tony, we're getting married, not going off to war," Stephen cut in, his brows raised. "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves."

"Aren't weddings like. Super stressful?" Peter leaned in, eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's why Strange's been taking the reigns," Rhodey replied. "If Tony did most of the planning, we wouldn't have the wedding tomorrow, it'd be a year from now."

"Whoa. Totally unnecessary there, Jimmy." Tony shot back.

"You know it's true."

"Anyways," The slap of Tony's palm against the table snapped everyone into focus. "I wanted to do one final check before we get some sleep tonight. Pepper, how are we on RSVPs?"

"Everyone who was given an invitation has responded," Pepper replied, whipping out her phone. "Professor Xavier and many of the X-Men very kindly declined. They said Scott Summers and Jean Grey will attend for everyone else. Fury also responded at the last minute. He said since uhm. Since neither groom has any family, he'll happily walk Stephen down the aisle."

"He said that?" Stephen looked shocked, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Yes. He said he'll stay for the ceremony but plans to leave immediately after. All he asks for is no pictures and a slice of cake."

"Well. That's definitely good to hear," Tony nodded sharply. His face was hard to read, a cocktail of emotions battling on his face. "Clint, you reviewed the seating chart, right?"

"Yup!" Clint propped his chin up in his hand. "I looked over Stephen's diagram a couple times. I don't think there's any other arrangement that'll cause less drama. Might wanna keep an eye on Wolverine, he's a bit trapped one seat away from the end so. If he starts getting claustrophobic, we might be fucked. But besides that, I think we'll be fine."

"Here's hoping. Rhodey, you've looked over the catering and the venue?"

"We're all good to go," Rhodey flashed an easy smile, leaning back in his chair. "Everything looks gorgeous. The food looks delicious. Everyone has the right address and the right time. I'm definitely looking forward to whatever the fuck that filet mignon pasta is."

"Ohh you and me both, buddy," Tony looked to Cap with a lopsided smile. "Captain. How are the groomsmen looking?"

"We're all good on both sides," Steve beamed. "Every fella's got their suit. They know who they'll be walking with. Rehearsals have been smooth. You've got nothing to worry about."

Tony sighed, letting his shoulders relax. He turned to Bucky, sharing a look between themselves.

"Bucky. Thanks for the help, it really means a lot--"

"Don't get all sappy on me, Stark," Bucky managed a private smile, pushing back his hair. "Save it for the wedding. And don't worry, I've got security handled. Some of the SHIELD agents will have comms, myself included. If any threat of any kind shows up, we'll know immediately. Plus, I mean. Its a literal superhero wedding. Any dumbass who tried to crash it is gonna be obliterated within seconds."

"Still. It'll help us all relax a bit," Tony grinned. "Pete. Petey. The sweeter Peter. You're gonna help with the younger guests, right?"

"Yeah, of course, Mr.Stark," Peter sat up straighter, puffing out his chest. "I'll make sure any shenanigans will be kept to manageable levels and nothing gets destroyed."

"I'm fine with seats in weird places or minor pranks, not fine with property damage," Tony affirmed. "Ok. I guess. I guess we're on track."

"Everything is gonna be perfectly fine," Stephen urged. For the past week, he seemed to glow, absolutely overflowing with love and excitement. "There's zero need to worry. I confirmed with the X-Men to keep a few of them close just in case something happens last second. We have backup ready and waiting."

"God, I love you," Tony gushed. "We should get married."

"You think? Are you free tomorrow?"

Clint gagged, rolling his eyes. He rose from his seat, slapping his knees.

"Alright, if that's all, I'm heading out. I've got to get some sleep. G' night, lovebirds!"

Rhodey, Pepper, Peter, Cap, and Bucky sounded off their own farewells before exiting Stark Tower. Tony watched them all leave, something akin to pride taking flight in his chest. He jumped slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a tall lithe body pressed up against his back.

"Deep breaths, darling," Stephen crooned, prompting a heady flush to spread across Tony's cheeks. "Everything is gonna go amazingly."

"How are you so calm all the time?" Tony chuckled, reaching back to card has fingers through Stephen's hair.

"Oh, I'm not. I'm constantly on the verge of a mental breakdown," Stephen huffed against Tony's neck. "I'm just really fucking good at hiding it. Years of being a surgeon means being really damn skilled at bluffing and acting like you're calm."

Tony blinked, unsure at how to process the information. He simply reached down to squeeze Stephen's hand, turning his head to kiss his soft lips.

"Well we're both gonna. Gonna do our fucking best tomorrow and definitely not have a mental breakdown."

"You kidding me?" Stephen laughed. "I plan on crying through at least sixty percent of tomorrow, including dinner and dancing."

"Could we maybe shoot closer to twenty-five percent?" Tony grinned.

"I think that's doable, yes."

 **The morning of the wedding**

Months of deliberation had gone into deciding which venue would best suit everyone's desires. At first, Tony recommended one of the many gorgeous sites in Central Park. There were plenty of scenic spots, overlooking a variety of ponds and foliage. Stephen argued that most of the flora would be brown and dead, given it was the beginning of October, and it would probably be too brisk for an outdoor wedding. He instead offered getting married in the Avengers Tower. It'd be a grand gesture and the start of a new era, the pair of them being the first Avengers to wed. Tony thought it was cheesy and not nearly as grandiose as his beloved deserved.

They settled on a gorgeous terrace and loft seated right on 5th avenue. The ceremony would be outside, overlooking the city, and the rest of the reception would be indoor. Everyone would fit comfortably with many opportunities to slip out and get some fresh air.

It was perfect.

 **Three hours before the wedding**

Guests began to arrive right on time. Everyone looked stunning, dresses and suits glimmering in the warm light of the loft. Stephen and Tony stood right outside the venue, eagerly waiting to meet and greet every single guest.

"Tony! Stephen!" Clint was beaming, his smile wide and his eyes bright.

"Clint! I didn't know you were Scottish."

The duo looked downward. Natasha looked like a model fresh from the runway in a slick black suit and heels. Clint bounced beside her, twisting his hips back and forth to show off the details on his kilt.

"Oh this thing?" Clint plucked at the fabric with a mischievous grin. "I'm not even remotely Scottish, I just thought it looked cool."

"Congrats, boys," Natasha cut in, shaking both grooms' hands. "I'll try my best to keep him... Amiable."

"Thanks, Natasha," Stephen beamed, kissing her on either cheek. "Take it easy, relax, enjoy yourself."

When the pair sauntered off, Cap and Bucky took their place. Bucky wore a slim fitting navy blue suit, showing off his broad physique and the gun holstered at his hip. His hair was pulled back into an artful bun and he looked surprisingly peppy.

"Buck," Tony smiled, extending his hand. "How's the new prosthetic feel?"

"It's light, I like it," Bucky replied, returning his smile. "It'll take some getting used to, I keep turning a little too fast, but there's less strain which I appreciate."

"I uh brought my shield just in case." Cap looked sheepish, tugging on the harness across his chest.

"It's a good look on you," Stephen laughed. "You'll outdo us all with the whole professional-formal look."

"Says the one wearing a literal magical cloak to greet his guests."

Both Steves shared a laugh, making Tony's heart clench. Only a few years ago, he would never see himself as an ally to Captain America, not after all that had happened. Now, his wedding wouldn't feel complete without him there, and Stephen was the one who made it all possible.

"I'm gonna help Buck get situated then head to the room," Cap spoke up. "The other groomsmen are gonna do the same so I'll see you soon."

Tony waved them off, reaching out to intertwine his hand with Stephen's. He squeezed gently, earning an affectionate pat in reply.

Next came Pepper, Christine, and Rhodey. Christine released her girlfriend's arm, surging forward to wrap herself around Stephen. They shared a long hug, trading quiet words.

"I never thought I'd see today," Pepper beamed, tears already collecting in her eyes. "You both look incredible, Tony."

"These aren't even what we're getting married in," Tony gestured to himself, grinning widely. "You can't cry until the actual wedding starts, Peps, that's my only rule."

He reached out, catching a tear on his finger. Pepper sniffled, mirroring his movements to gently pat his cheek. When Stephen and Christine parted, both women stepped inside to find their seats. Rhodey slid in, pulling both men into a tight three-way hug.

"I'm proud of both you idiots," He chuckled. "This is a new beginning and I couldn't be happier for you two."

When Rhodey pulled back, he let out a sharp laugh. A single tear trickled down Tony's cheek. He flushed, rubbing it away with the palm of his hand.

"Shut the fuck up, Rhodes," Tony snapped. "Get out of my face, your suit is so ugly, it's making me cry."

"You picked it out, dumbass."

"Yeah well. Even I make mistakes."

Rhodey beamed, waving as he walked off.

Peter took his place, shyly plucking at his suit. He looked dashing as all get out, his red, blue, and black palette looking far more elegant than tacky. His hair was a mess, clearly having been slicked back with gel and then immediately mussed up to look more casual.

"Mr.Stark. Dr.Strange," Peter squared his shoulders. "Congrats to you both."

"Relax, Parker," Tony giggled, ruffling the young hero's hair. "I know I gave you an inportant job but we also want you to have fun."

"Enjoy yourself, ok?" Stephen chimed in.

"I will, I swear."

He gave both men a tight hug before scampering off, eager to hide his embarrassment. Aunt May sidled up, a mischievous look on her face.

"It's weird to think he's a young man now," She sighed. "It's like it was only yesterday he was some scrappy little nerd swinging around the streets of Brooklyn."

"He's barely twenty-one, he's still a kid at heart," Stephen looked proud, glancing inside to watch Peter figure out his seat. "Everyone here adores him, he's well watched over."

Leaning in, Tony cupped a hand around his mouth.

"Did you uh bring the documents I asked for?"

May shook her purse, smirking playfully.

"Oh yes I did, Mr.Stark."

"Excellent job, Miss May, your support is greatly appreciated."

She gave them both a peck on the cheek, sauntering off to join her nephew.

Stephen and Tony continued for a while until nearly every guest was accounted for. The idea was to let everyone meet one another since the gathering included SHIELD agents, Avengers, and X-Men alike. That would give everyone else enough time to get the last arrangements prepared. Hors d'oeuvres would help tide any cranky guests over until the ceremony was set to begin.

"See you in a couple hours." Stephen beamed, taking Tony's hands in his own.

"You too."

They shared a kiss, soft and familiar, before darting off to their rooms to get ready.

 **One hour until the wedding**

"Owch! Jesus  _fuck_ , Rhodey, I hope this isn't how you treat your girlfriends!" Tony whined, ducking away from his best friend's hands.

"It would explain why I'm fucking single," Rhodey darted forward, tugging the comb through Tony's hair. "Now stay still or I'll poke your eye out."

"I do my own hair every goddamned morning, let me do it myself!"

"Let Rhodey do what he needs to do and then you can fix it after." Steve laughed, ambling out of the closet.

"Damn, Cap," Tony whistled, grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't think those colors would compliment you so well."

Steve twisted this way and that, pulling at his cufflinks. Tony's groomsmen were decked out in maroon suits with pale yellow dress shirts and golden ties. Stephen's wore deep blue suits with pale yellow dress shirts and crimson ascots. They all looked rather dashing. At the back of his mind, Tony cursed the fact that this was a private venue. Seeing his own color choices in the tabloids would have done wonders for his ego.

"It brings out your complexion," Tony pointed to his cheeks. "Damn, I'm so fucking good at this."

"Yeah, we'll see," Bruce poked his head out of the bathroom, a brush somehow stuck in his wild mane. "I love you, Tony, but you have a tendency to flub in emotional situations. We've all got a betting pool on when you'll start crying."

Tony looked between his groomsmen, abject horror apparent on his face.

"Rhodey says you'll cry when you say your vows, Cap thinks you'll cry when Stephen walks down the aisle, and I think you'll cry when you leave this room."

Tony scowled, slapping away Rhodey's hand. He snatched the comb from his fingers and started fixing his own hair, pouting haughtily. The other men simply laughed.

In his room, Stephen was trying to meditate, or at least gather himself. He sat cross legged on the bed, his shoes off, his suit jacket spread out beside him.

"You're gonna panic more if you keep doing that." Wong spoke up, passing over his cufflinks.

"You think?" Stephen sighed, opening his eyes. "I guess I  _am_  overthinking a bit."

"Perhaps you need a drink to help calm your nerves." Thor chimed in.

"I don't wanna be drunk for my wedding, but I appreciate the thought."

"A massage?"

"Thor, you're great, but I'm afraid you could snap me in half with your bare hands."

"You would be correct in assuming that."

"Are you quite sure you don't want me to take that mutation supression shot for this?" Beast peered around the bathroom door, looking a bit flustered.

"Why would I want you to look any different, Hank?" Stephen beamed.

Beast returned the gesture, grinning broadly. The two had crafted an unlikely friendship over the years after winding up trapped in a cellar together for twenty-four hours. At least once a week, Stephen visited the X-Men mansion to discuss mutant medicine and biology with his blue furred companion. Beast was one of the very few people left who still saw Stephen as a legitimate doctor.

"I'm just saying. If this suit pops a single seam, it'll be on you."

"We took your measurements a dozen times, you'll be okay," Stephen shot back. "Quit trying to stress me out even more, you're all conspiring against me."

"We've only been trying to help." Thor looked apologetic, his gaze softening Stephen's heart.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just."

"Scared?"

"Nervous?"

"Anxiety ridden?"

"Yes," Stephen laughed, running his hands through his hair. "All of those things."

Taking a deep breath, he went to slip on his shoes, pulling on his jacket, buttoning it up, and clipping on his cufflinks. When he looked in the mirror, Stephen's heart clenched. The soft cream white fabric made his skin glow and his blue-green eyes pop. He looked years younger, the stress and exhaustion fading away in a split second. He looked himself over one last time before turning to his groomsmen with a grin.

"Okay. I'm ready."

 **The wedding**

Tony stood at the altar, hands folded in front of him, his back ramrod straight and his eyes bright and wide. He watched his guests, each a precious gem glimmering in their seats. They beamed like proud mother hens, some waving, some winking, one or two offering a thumbs up.

Behind him, the city seemed to glow, radiant in the mid-afternoon sun. The air was brisk, the sun was warm, the skies were clear.

Tony felt utterly and completely calm.

The wedding march began.

Every guest stood out of their seats, twisting back to watch down the aisle. It was picturesque, the balcony decked out in an array of bouquets and silken banners, the aisle dressed in a ruby red carpet. Distantly, Tony remembered his groomsmen's bet. So far, Bruce had lost.

The moment Stephen appeared, his hand tucked in the crook of Fury's elbow, Tony's heart felt fit to burst.

He looked ethereal, like some king from another world. His suit seemed to glow in the sunlight, as if it were stitched with threads of silver and gold. He stood tall and regal, an expression of peace and adoration shining on his face. Even the Cloak had adopted a pearlescent hue, stretching its hem to the floor and cradling Stephen in its embrace.

Fury walked Stephen to the altar, tilting his head to whisper something. He laughed and it was like the heavens opened up. Fury passed Stephen over before taking his seat and the ceremony began.

"You look absolutely stunning." Stephen breathed.

"So do you." Tony replied.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," Agent Hill began. "To celebrate the marriage of two wayward souls who found each other at the end of all things."

Tony tried to focus but it was unbelievably hard with Stephen standing right there. He noticed that, at the last second, Stephen had abandoned his silk gloves, his hands completely bare. Tony's heart squeezed and he let out a silent sigh.

 _Focus, darling,_ echoed Stephen's voice,  _you can stare at my hands as long as you like afterwards._

Tony snapped to attention, flushing slightly under Stephen's gaze. They shared a private smile, looking to Hill as she continued.

"--If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let 

them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Tony glanced out towards their audience. Peter caught his gaze, his eyes wide and glancing over towards the balcony's railing. Peering between the bars, just out of sight, was none other than Deadpool himself. From his place at the altar, Tony could just barely make out a dark tuxedo worn on top of his standard red hero suit. The mercenary made to hop over the rail and object but a burning scowl from Tony kept him at bay.

"That's what I thought," Hill muttered, drawing a chuckle from the guests. "You may now say your vows."

Tony took a deep breath, standing a bit taller. He dipped a hand into his sleeve, pulling out a stack of notecards. After flipping through a few of them, he casually threw them over his shoulder, making the audience laugh a bit harder.

"You came to me at a time that was undoubtedly one of many worst times," Tony began. "I was... Twisted in many senses of the word. Broken, beaten, lost, afraid. But no matter how fu-- messed up I was, you seemed to look at me like I was everything."

Tony turned his head, speaking directly to his guests.

"This guy right here is an absolute saint. I've never met someone who could match my biting sarcasm and overall negative vibe while still being one of the most kind, caring, altruistic, and enlightened people there is."

Tony turned back to Stephen, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"You became my rock faster than anyone ever had in my life. You've been the calm in every storm, the voice of reason to my mania, the healing touch to every scar. But you're not a hardass. You're hilarious and witty and fun and flexible and all-around the best and most perfect match for me that ever existed. I'm forever thankful that you wound up in my life when you did because anyone else would've honestly married you sooner, I'm a slow son of a bitch for waiting so long."

Stephen laughed, trying his best to smother the sound behind his hand.

"It's okay, I forgive you." He teased.

"I sure hope so. Because I'm the luckiest man in the cosmos to have you and I don't plan on ever letting you go."

Tony sniffled, bowing his head slightly. Stephen reached out, meeting him halfway to give both his hands a delicate squeeze.

"Good luck topping that." Tony mumbled, a playful grin dancing on his lips.

"Many people have asked me what it could possibly be like to be in a long term relationship with the great Tony Stark," Stephen recited, a broad smile spreading across his face. "They make it sound like its some chore or a masochistic pleasure of mine. I think, or I know, it's because most people have only seen two Tonys in their life; Stark Industries Tony and Iron Man Tony."

Stephen cleared his throat, his fingers fidgeting at his sides.

"Those two Tonys are insufferable. They're egomaniacal and rash and brusque. They're spoiled and haughty and don't know how to be team players while claiming they think of others first. I don't really know how we can all be standing here still with those Tonys on this Earth."

A tepid wave of laughter rippled through the audience. 

"But... Those Tonys don't really exist anymore. They're really a front to hide the real Tony underneath. The Tony who visits orphanages to tend to lonely children. The Tony who buys an entire hospital to fund it all by himself. The Tony who works tirelessly to bring clean energy to his beloved city. The Tony that likes too much sugar in his coffee because it reminds him of his childhood. The Tony who, even as he was dying, thought only of others, who loved when no one else could, and still continues that today."

Stephen inhaled. When he let go of his breath, a soft sob made his voice waver.

"That is the Tony I've had the absolute honor to fall madly in love with. The Tony I want to wake up beside every morning and chide him for drooling all over the goddamned pillows for the rest of my life. The Tony I've had the pleasure to be with for years now, the Tony I've watched blossom and grow and become the biggest, brightest, warmest sunflower in this field of heroes."

Stephen let out another wet sob, grinning through the tears. Tony was crying as well, silent as the night, mirroring his smile.

"When we began... I thought I was the doctor and you were my patient to heal. Instead... You've put me back together and made me whole again. No words will ever express how thankful I am to have you in my life. I hope, however, that staying by your side for as long as we may live will give me the chance to show my everlasting gratitude."

"You bastard," Tony laughed, dragging his palm across his cheeks. "You weren't actually supposed to have better vows than me."

"I learned from the best." Stephen shot back, grinning wider.

When Tony looked to the audience, there was scarcely a dry eye. A moment was taken to daub away the tears and sort out a chorus of sniffling.

"May we have the rings please?" Hill spoke up, her voice strong but shaking slightly.

From the lines of groomsmen, Steve stepped forward.

"I have the rings." He replied. 

With a face shining with pride, he passed the red box to Stephen and the blue to Tony. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Fucking christ, Rogers, pull yourself together." Tony mumbled, loud enough for only Steve to hear. There was no heat behind his words, only boundless affection.

"Repeat after me--"

"Ah. Agent-- uhh  _minister_  Hill," Stephen cut in, laughing a bit. "We actually have our own uhhh promises to recite. If that's okay."

"Oh." She blinked owlishly, glancing between the pair. "Sure, of course. Go ahead."

Stephen nodded. He opened up his own box, pulling out the ring inside. It was a plain band, a warm golden color with a stripe of silver wrapped around the middle.

"For you, my darling, I reached into the depths of the universe," Stephen held out his hand, taking Tony's and slowly slipping on the ring. "To show my willingness to go to the end of all things, no matter what, and bend heaven and Earth for you. This ring, melted in the heart of a star, and molded by overseers of the cosmos, will forever signify my undying love and devotion to you and you only."

Inhaling deeply, Tony opened his box, pulling out his own golden ring. From a distance, it looked perfectly circular. Upon further inspection, however, there were dozens upon dozens of distinct edges.

"For you, my love, I reached into my very soul," Tony held out his hand, taking Stephen's slightly trembling palm and slipping it atop his engagement ring. "To show my willingness to work tirelessly for you, to sand every edge until you are complete, and give you the support you deserve. This ring, crafted over hours upon days upon weeks, will forever signify my endless love and devotion to you and you only."

Clearing her throat, Hill addressed Stephen.

"Stephen Vincent Strange. Do you vow to love this man, to have and to hold him, in sickness and in health, until your final days?"

Stephen beamed, lifting both of Tony's hands and cradling them in his own.

"I do."

Hill turned to Tony.

"Anthony Edward Stark. Do you vow to love this man, to have and to hold him, in sickness and in health, until your final days?"

Tony nodded, his eyes welling with tears.

"I do."

"Well then," Hill beamed, folding her hands in front of her. "I pronounce thee wed. You may now kiss your husband."

Tony surged forward, cupping Stephen's cheeks in his palms. Their lips met like metal and sparks, magic and circuitry, stars exploding in the expanse of the cosmos. It was quick, barely more than five seconds, but left both men gasping and misty eyed, grinning like lovedrunk fools.

The guests went wild, applauding and hooting and hollering. Over the excitable din, Tony could distinctly hear Rhodey, Pepper, and Cap's voices. His heart felt fit to burst.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down!" Tony laughed, intertwining his hands with Stephen's. "Please make your way inside for food, wine, and more heartfelt speeches!"

After snapping a few wedding photos, his arms wrapped around Stephen's waist, the both of them hovering over the skyline of New York City, they made their way to the loft, joining the other guests for dinner.

 **The dinner**

Tony wasn't sure if he was biased or too happy to know better but everything he ate tasted seemed better than every meal he'd ever had. Steak, pasta, lobster, vegetables, scallops, lamb, risotto, the works. Maybe the atmosphere lended to the flavor, maybe he was just buzzed enough, it didn't matter. Everything so far had been absolute perfection.

"Ahem. Uhm. I'd like to make a toast."

The guests turned, focusing their eyes on the married couple's table at the ringing of silverware against glass. Cap stood, a smile on his face. He raised his glass, turning to speak to Tony and Stephen directly. The rest of the guests followed suit, lifting flutes of champagne and glasses of wine.

"I think I can speak for everyone here when I say we wish you nothing but happiness until your final days," A look of pride cross the captain's face. "I remember the words of a great scholar. 'Relationships are overrated and I plan on dying alone, surrounded by my wealth and awesomely incredible legacy'."

The crowd laughed. Tony's eyes went wide, a flush of red encompassing his face. Beside him, Stephen cackled.

"Of all the things you've said that you've gone back on over the years, that's probably the one line I'm the happiest you regret," Cap chuckled. "You both deserve each other and the stability and affection that comes with it. We all look to you for guidance and can't wait to see where this new path may take you through life.  _Sláinte mhaith_ , to both of you."

Everyone applauded, smiles glowing throughout the room. A few eyes looked to Wong, silently requesting a best man's speech. His gaze stayed stony and he didn't move.

"You don't have to," Stephen grinned. "I know you're not one for big spee--"

The sorcerer went stiff, snapping his jaw shut mid-sentence. His eyes were wide, scanning the crowd erratically.

"Sweetheart? Something wrong?" Tony asked, leaning in close.

"I. I have to take care of something. I'll be right back."

Stephen stood, taking a moment to drop a chaste kiss on Tony's forehead, before quickly dashing out the door. Tony watched, a sense of foreboding passing over his heart.

Stephen shut the door quietly behind him, listening as the lively chatter of the room became muffled and distant. He looked around the hallway, fists clenched and ready. From the shadows, a figure appeared, donned in a long dark cloak and wide brimmed hat.

"Khiron." Stephen breathed, relaxing.

"Stephen." The figure replied.

"It's been a long time." 

When he stepped closer, Khiron hesitated, stepping back a fraction. Stephen held his ground, folding his arms behind his back.

"What brings you here?" Stephen asked.

"Well I had to congratulate my brother on getting married," Khiron replied, tilting his head forward slightly. "Family will always be family, no matter what."

"Thank you," Stephen replied. The simple act of speaking felt far too difficult. "I. I really appreciate that."

"Mom and dad would be proud."

"Why. Why don't you come inside?" Stephen smiled though the pain shone in his eyes. "There's plenty of food, we were all about to share embarrassing stories about Tony--"

"You know I can't."

Khiron leaned forward. A beam of light, cast from the loft, cut across his face. His skin was an ashen blue, his eyes blood red. The glint of sharp canines glowed menacingly. Stephen's heart twisted and seized in his chest. It was hard to face his own handiwork.

"I came only to pass on my well wishes. I can't stay for any longer." Khiron managed a lopsided smile. 

"Thank you again, it. It really means the world to me."

Khiron turned, his back stiff. He glanced back at the last of his family, his expression unreadable.

"... The next time we cross paths, it will be on opposite sides of the battlefield. While you are my brother, we are enemies. Don't expect me to hold back for you."

"I would never."

With that, he vanished into the dark, silent as the night.

When Stephen returned, dinner seemed to be winding down to a close. He slipped past the guests, slinking his way back to his seat. When Tony fixed him with a concerned frown, he simply smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you later."

Stephen leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Tony's cheek. Tony beamed, looking happier than he'd been in ages. The look alone made Stephen's heart ache. He wanted him to wear that same expression forever and would do his best to make it so.

"Are we gonna have cake now or what?" Someone asked loudly, prompting a wave of laughter.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say most of you moochers came here for the free food!" Tony shot back with a grin.

The happy couple made their way to the cake, taking a short moment to admire it before its fated demise. Five tiers tall, it was covered in soft lavender flowers, some edible, some made of buttercream. Each layer was dusted with shimmering silvery sprinkles, winding down the cake in a spiral pattern. In hindsight, the design didn't have much sentimental value. In the wedding planning process, getting a cake was near the end of the list and both men had been to exhausted to care. They simply chose a lovely looking cake, half chocolate with strawberry preserves, half vanilla with lemon curd.

Tony cut the cake, barely getting it onto a plate and hooked on a fork before trying his best to smear it across Stephen's cheek. Stephen fired back, managing to get a few icing flowers in Tony's goatee.

One by one, the guests made their way over, eager for their own slice. Tony found himself clingier than usual, his hands always touching Stephen in some way. He cradled his waist, clasped his wrist, wound it through the crook of his elbow. It was like a magnet had formed between them as soon as their vows were exchanged and Tony didn't ever want to let go.

After cake, the pair had their dance.

Tony couldn't even remember what song they'd chosen, far too busy losing himself in his husband's eyes. Stephen lead, his posture relaxed, his arms open. They waltzed back and forth across the floor, earning a wave of encouragement when Stephen dipped Tony as far back as he could manage. When the song ended and the next began, a few other couples joined in. Natasha and Clint, Cap and Bucky, Christine and Pepper. None of the couplings seemed to dance in synch with one another but the moment still felt magical in some poetic way.

The song ended once again and the beat kicked up.

"Get the rocks outta your shoes and the poles outta your asses! Let loose, I wanna see you guys having fun, god damnit!" Tony cackled.

The guests poured onto the dance floor, a massive mob of wiggling arms and gyrating bodies. Tony had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, watching his closest friends and fellow heros go absolutely wild. Stephen seemed to share the sentiment, seamlessly transitioning from dancing with his husband and twisting around to chuckle and grin. 

The music died down after a while and everyone began to chat and mingle.

After exchaning words with as many guests as possible, Tony and Stephen made their way to the balcony, arm in arm. Most of the guests stayed inside so the air was clear and open. Peter was leaning over the banister, balancing two plates of food in either hand. Between the posts, Deadpool's masked head was visible.

"Enjoying the party so far?" Stephen spoke up, quirking his brow.

Peter yelped. The plates slipped from his grasp. Moments after he whipped around, a shy grin on his face, the distinct sound of a body hitting concrete echoed down below, followed by a string of muffled curses.

"Y-yeah, definitely, of course," Peter stammered. "The wedding playlist is actually really good."

" _Actually?_ " Tony scoffed. He put on a dramatic pout, pressing a hand to his chest. "You wound my old man heart."

"Aw c'mon, Mr.Stark," Peter giggled, scratching at his chin. "You know I'm joking."

The trio chuckled. Inside the loft, someone was trying to wail a drunken karaoke cover of Ed Sheeran. It sounded like Clint but it could've easily been Scott Lang. 

Peter regarded the two men, one on either side of them. He watched their profiles as the stared at the horizon. New York was beautiful at night, especially when half the city wasn't on fire or under attack from some degree of invasion.

"Peter, Stephen and I have something... Important to talk to you about."

When the young Avenger's eyes widened, Tony threw up his hands and laughed. "Don't panic, you're not in trouble. Yet. Should you be in trouble?"

"Tony and I," Stephen cut in, his blue-green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Both care tremendously for you, Peter. You're very important to us, both in our personal and professional lives."

"Oh. Wow. I care about you guys, too." Peter replied. His cheeks were ruddy, his smile dopey and genuine.

"So we thought, since this whole thing is like a brand new beginning, maybe you would wanna start fresh. With us."

Tony reached into his pocket, handing over a few folded up documents. Peter took them with slightly shaking hands. He smoothed out the creases, his expression gradually growing more and more astonished as he read. 

"Are these...?" He asked, his voice small and childlike.

"Adoption papers." Stephen beamed. He sidled up to Tony, curling an arm around his husband's waist.

"Aunt May is totally supportive of this-- we're not trying to replace her. I mean, who the fuck in their right mind would," Tony mirrored Stephen's excited grin. "It's uh. Mostly legal shit. If you're our son by law, there's a lotta monetary benefits. You immediately get 50% of the Stark fortune in the event that I pass unexpectedly. Stephen still has a lot of medical connections that would be extended to you. It'd uh. Make things smoother for you and May as well--"

Tony grunted as an arm flung itself around his neck. Peter trapped both men in a tight hug, giving them an affectionate squeeze.

"We don't want to usurp your birth parents," Stephen's voice was soft and affectionate. He tousled Peter's hair with trembling fingers. "But it'd be stupid to deny that Tony and I see you as our own kid. We want to give you everything you could possibly need because--"

"Because we love you, Petey."

Peter let out a strangled noise, halfway between a sob and a startled laugh. He clung to both men for a few moments, overwhelmed with emotion. When he finally drew back, he didn't bother to hide his tears.

"Where do I sign?"

**The clean-up**

Traditionally, at a wedding's conclusion, the guests would watch the newly wed couple speed away, usually in an expensive car, towards the next chapter in their lives. Tony, however, often lauded the chance to spit in the face of tradition. He instead wanted to make sure everyone else got home safely and happily, perfectly satisfied in helping dismantle and spruce up the party's aftermath. He didn't relax until the last person had secured a ride home and the venue's own employees seemed done with their work.

Tony swept his way across the floor, throwing his suit jacket over the back of the chair. With the tables folded away and pressed against the walls, he had ample room to stretch his legs with a few mock plies and arabesques. The leftover food was taken care of, the wedding favors on their way to the Tower, and any loose ends neatly tied up and taken care of. He felt languid and relaxed, like a rubber band finally released from its use.

"I'm impressed at how fast you learn."

Tony looked up from his mock ballet. Stephen stood between the loft and the balcony, the cool glow of night at his back and the warm shine of light at his front.

"I only showed you those moves once or twice."

"Yeah well, when you're a professional bullshit artist like  _moi_ , you learn how to catch on quick. I still can't believe you took dancing classes, you absolute nerd."

Stephen crossed the floor, his body language open and welcoming, his smile wide and sweet. He took one of Tony's hands in his own, giving him a little twirl before spinning him in close.

"I was too much of a loser in college to take hip-hop," Stephen crooned into Tony's ear, leading him into a wide arc that ended in another tight spin. "But I was sure dancing would improve my chances with women, I was determined."

"And then you realized your overwhelming gayness was what kept them at bay." Tony laughed, letting Stephen dip him low.

"That came much much later. An embarrassing amount of time later."

Tony wound his arms around Stephen's neck, standing chest to chest with his husband. They met each other's gaze, a meeting of rich brown and ocean teal, sharing a private smile. Tony looked over Stephen's shoulder, admiring his ring and how it caught the light, sparkling like a star.

"Any regrets?" Tony asked.

Stephen beamed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He dipped his head for a kiss, soft and warm and welcoming. Tony tasted like cake and alcohol and a lifetime of unending happiness.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comments! And come say hi over at doobler.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
